1. Technical Field
The invention relates to nanotechnology. In particular, the invention relates to forming a pair of isolated electrodes that have the same crystal orientation and a device having a nanowire that interconnects the electrode pair.
2. Description of Related Art
A consistent trend in semiconductor technology since its inception is toward smaller and smaller device dimensions and higher and higher device densities. As a result, an area of semiconductor technology that recently has seen explosive growth and generated considerable interest is nanotechnology. Nanotechnology is concerned with the fabrication and application of so-called nano-scale structures, structures having at least one linear dimension between 1 nm and 200 nm. These nano-scale structures are often 5 to 100 times smaller than conventional semiconductor structures.
Nanowires are building blocks of many nano-scale devices, such as nano-scale field effect transistors (FETs), p-n diodes, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and nanowire sensors, to name a few. However, efforts to integrate nanowires into device structures essentially have been limited to a research environment; these efforts are not conducive to, and not suitable for, reproducible mass-fabrication of nano-scale devices in a manufacturing environment.